Remus-Locked
by DobbyRocksSocks
Summary: Alone at a cosplay convention, Remus feels out of place until a familiar figure catches up with him.


**Disclaimer - I own nothing you recognise.**

 _Written for my gorgeous other half, Amber_

AN - Some dialogue pulled directly from A Study In Pink

Beta'd by the lovely Laura :)

* * *

 **Remus-Locked**

* * *

Remus pulled the sleeve of the cardigan self consciously. All around him, people were dressed up as their favourite characters, and yet, Remus still felt out of place. He'd been saving for months for the ticket to the convention, mostly because of his love of Sherlock, but now that he was here, he wanted to go home.

Dressed as John Watson, he didn't particularly feel like he was in character. The only differences to his real everyday style were the fake gun resting against his back and the slick holding his hair back. Wandering through the stalls, he paused occasionally to take pictures with people, smiling for their cameras as he cringed inside.

People all around him laughed and joked. He watched for a moment as The Doctor hugged a Minion. Continuing his walk, he was surprised when he was grabbed from behind, before being spun around in someone's arms.

A familiar belstaff filled his vision, before he heard, "My dear Watson, I've been looking for you everywhere."

Stepping back, he grinned at the Sherlock-alike. "Sherlock," he greeted, smirking. "I didn't expect you to be here."

"Oh, god, the dream team are back together," came a drawling voice behind the Sherlock-alike. Remus looked around him to see who'd spoken and found himself staring at an Anderson-alike. Beside him, was a very young looking version of Mrs Hudson.

"You couldn't find your own John?" Remus asked, raising his eyebrow.

"What on earth are you talking about, John. You're right there! Has someone drugged you? Bloody Mycroft, I bet he's behind your confusion."

Remus couldn't stop himself from laughing, but he was saved from answering when there was a scream and 'Oh my god! Sherlock and John!"

Turning, Remus found himself face to face with a gaggle of teenagers.

"Will you kiss for us?" one of them blurted out, blushing immediately. The girl at the front of the group rolled her eyes.

"We run a blog about The Johnlock Conspiracy. We wondered if you'd kiss for a photo for it? You do look shockingly like the characters."

Remus was about to refuse when the Sherlock-alike stepped forward. "We'd be delighted," he announced, gripping Remus at the waist. "If you promise to forward me the pictures," he added.

"What are you -"

"Are you telling me you don't ship Johnlock?" The Sherlock-Alike asked bluntly, raising his eyebrows. "Oh… you're not one of those Sheriarty fans are you?"

A false shudder ran through him, making Remus laugh again. "Of course not. Johnlock is endgame," Remus quoted solemnly.

"Well then, my dear blogger, what's the problem?"

Remus raised his eyebrow. "We've only just met and we're gonna kiss?"

The Sherlock-Alike grinned. "Problem?"

"We don't know a thing about each other; I don't even know your name."

"I know you're an Army doctor and you've been invalided home from Afghanistan. I know you've got a brother who's worried about you, but you don't go to him for help because you don't approve of him —possibly because he's an alcoholic, more likely because he recently walked out on his wife. And I know your therapist thinks your limp is psychosomatic — quite correctly, I'm afraid. That's enough to be going on with, don't you think?"

Remus watched in utter astonishment as the Sherlock-alike spoke the speech word perfect. He hadn't thought he'd ever find anyone who loved the show as much as he himself did.

He waited for the final line, and wasn't disappointed.

"The name's Sherlock Holmes, and I would really like to kiss you right now."

With a wink, he waited for John to nod his head in acceptance and bent slightly to press their lips together.

* * *

"Coffee?" The Sherlock-alike (that was actually named Sirius, Remus had discovered) asked, nodding his head to the coffee stand.

The two of them had spent over an hour posing together for pictures, occasionally with the Anderson-alike and the young Mrs Hudson, James and Lily respectively. In between shots, they'd gushed about their favourite scenes from the show, lamented on the long wait between series and shared their hatred of all things Sheriarty or Johniarty.

Remus didn't think he'd ever had as much fun and so he followed Sirius to the coffee stand. Pulling money from his pocket, he was quickly waved off.

"No, no, it's my treat," Sirius said, handing over a note and passing Remus his coffee. "You made today so much better than it was going to be."

"Not a problem," Remus replied, ducking his head shyly. He wanted to see Sirius again, wanted to feel those warm hand stroking his cheek as they had while posing for the camera.

"You know, I don't normally go around kissing men in cardigans. I'm a one-man man," Sirius said after a moment.

"What about men who don't wear cardigans?" Remus asked.

Sirius shook his head. "Can't abide them… and this cardigan fits you far too well for it to be a costume."

Remus blushed.

"Season four premieres next week. Come watch it with me?" Sirius asked, offering Remus a scrap of paper with his number scrawled on it.

"Love to," Remus replied, slipping the paper into his pocket. "Come on, there's a Doctor Who stand over there that I haven't been to yet."

Sherlock waved a hand in front of his face. "You're a Doctor fan as well. Where have you been all my life?"

Remus snorted. "Afghanistan. Didn't you know? I was invalided home."

Sirius took his hand, bringing it up to press a kiss to the back of it. "Screw Sherlocked. I'm Remus-locked."

* * *

 **Written for;**

Conversation Starter - What was fun about today? _Write about a character having fun._

100 Ways To Say - 3. "No, no, it's my treat."

Yule Ball - 1. Asking Out Your Date - Write a meet-cute.

Fanfiction Resolution - 21. Write a meet-cute.


End file.
